Hit and Run
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Total AU. 4th in my Adam series. What happens when Dean and Sam find out that Adam mother's newest boyfriend is abusing their baby brother?
1. Mrs Milligan Calling

**A/N: **Though AU, this is still part of my Adam series. 5th I believe. It's AU because everyone is normal. I figured since there has been so many Sam and Dean abuse stories why not let Adam have his turn? It's almost like a right of passage thing uh? LOL! That being said, abuse within, thats why the rating is so high for this one. Plus, language and what nots. And no Denise is not an OC. She's actually the waitress from Jump the Shark. Just made her Adam's "friend" because they're both in denial.

**Hit and Run: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Mrs. Milligan Calling:**

Adam's cell rang. Sadly, it wasn't in the safety confinements of his pocket, but on the island in the kitchen. "Shit," Adam cursed and went to dive for it before someone else that – that said someone else being Dean, who had just stepped in from the garage – all covered in grease and sweat. Dean, being the eldest brother, had the quicker reflexes. Adam missed him by a second. "Dammit Dean, give me the phone!"

Dean just laughed and hung it up tauntingly. "I just want to say hi to your girlfriend."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Denise is not my girlfriend!" How many times did he have to remind him of this? "We're just-"

"Friends." Dean finished with a smirk. When he went to check the name, he found himself disappointed. "Don't worry, it's not De, it's your mom."

Adam rolled his eyes and groaned. "Don't answer it." he pleaded. "For all that is Holy, don't answer it."

"Oh, in that case," Dean replied and flipped open the phone. "Hey, Mrs. M!" Dean greeted happily in the phone.

"Dean, how are you?" she asked on the other line.

"I'm doing lovely." he answered with that charm of his. "How are you?"

"Great, is Adam around?"

When Adam heard that, he quickly made waving motions with his hands singling Dean a no or rather a definite Hell no.

"Sure, he's right here. Hold on."

"Thanks sweetie," Mrs. M told him.

"My pleasure." Dean assured her and tossed the phone to his baby brother.

Adam glared at him. "I'm so disowning you." Adam fussed at Dean.

"Ya know ya love me." Dean teased him. .

"Honey, you there?" Mrs. M

"Yeah, sorry mom. Just telling Deano how awesome he is." Adam answered her sarcastically. Of course, the sarcasm was directed at Dean's. His mom didn't seem to notice, which was becoming a habit of hers lately. She was too busy these days to worried what was going on with him.

Dean flipped Adam off before he grabbed himself a beer and went back outside to work.

"Anyway Adam," Mrs. M went to the point. "I know you're not due back here until next weekend but I wondered if I could kidnap you a bit earlier. I want you to meet him and he is dying to meet you."

Adam rolled his eyes. _Him_, thats why she was too distracted these days. This go round his name was Al something or other. Adam liked to call him Dick because thats what they all were. "I'm sure he is." Adam had been through this routine a thousand times. This guy wouldn't prove to be any different. He was hoping to get out of this one. "Dean and Uncle Bobby need my help here."

"I'm sure they could spare you a few weeks in advanced." his mother said. "You are _my _son." she reminded.

"I know, but Dean is my _brother_," he retorted. "You know it hasn't been hard on this side mom. You know with Dad dying, and Sammy being away." Sam had been the lucky one. He had college to escape too. Sammy didn't have to deal with all this.

"You don't think I know how hard it's been?" she questioned him, her voice rising, along with her temper.

"You could've fooled me!" Adam snapped. "Dad hasn't even been gone a year yet, and you're all ready dating! Who does that?"

"Adam Milligan Winchester, you watch your tone with me." Mrs. Milligan warned him. "Thats it, you are coming down this weekend rather you want to or not!"

"MOM!" Adam began to argue but by that time she'd hung up on him. He sighed and returned the phone to his pocket. He went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. One for himself and another for Dean. He knew Dean would need another one. He sure as Hell did.

"...I'm the one who wants to be with you

Deep inside, I hope you feel it too

Waited on a line of greens and blues

Just to be the next to be with you..."

Adam laughed as he heard his brother sing along with Mr. Big. Mr. Big was blasting from a big stereo a few feet away from the car. Adam turned it off so he could get Dean's attention. That brought Dean out from under the pile of junk that he was currently working on for his Uncle Bobby. He got up quickly. Who dared disturbed his jam session? He cooled when he saw it was Adam with a beer.

"What's this?"

Adam shrugged. "Peace offering." he handed it to him. Adam put all joking aside. He needed to talk with Dean.

Dean gladly took it. He wasn't one to turn down an alcoholic beverage. Dean popped the top. "It's not poisoned is it?" Dean questioned.

"No," Adam answered straight up.

"What is it?" Dean asked him worriedly. When Adam went serious like that with him, Dean knew something was up. "What did Mommy Dearest want?"

"She wants me to come home early to meet her new boyfriend," was Adam's answer. Before he opened up his beer, he placed it on his forehead to see it if it would do anything to sooth his throbbing head. It helped a bit.

"Good times." Dean remarked.

"Loads." Adam agreed. He took his turn to pop his top and downed a long sip.

Dean sighed. Adam had it rough. He did. Sure, it was hard on him when he lost his dad but Adam had it worse. He barely knew the guy, but he wanted to get to know him. Thats why he agreed to come here for a little while. Not just for John, but for Dean and Sammy too. It was a rough start, more even between him and Dean, but now things were smoothing over into a brotherhood that they both longed for. Plus, going back and forth all the time, add Mrs. M dating that long list of douge bags... It was piling up on him, and all at once. Dean saw it in his eyes. It was wearing him out.

"You don't have to go ya know," Dean made clear. "Yer over 18 Adam, ya can do whatever the Hell ya want."

"She is my mom Dean."

"Ya fought with her didn't ya?" Dean recognized that guilty tone in his voice.

Adam took another swig of his beer so he wouldn't have to answer him.

Dean gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Still, if you don't want to-"

"Believe me, I don't," Adam cut him off. "Guess I owe her, Besides, the quicker I can get this over with the better."

Dean agreed on that one. "Do you want me to help you pack?"

Dean wouldn't only help him pack, he would also be the one to drop him off at the bus station a few days later. "I mean it. Call me." Dean ordered. "As soon as you get there."

Adam laughed. "Why I don't just call you every hour on the hour?"

"That's even better!" Dean called after him as Adam got out of the Impala.

Dean watched as his baby brother hoped on the bus. He waited until that bus was on the road. Dean waved at Adam as the bus passed him by. Adam returned his wave with his own, and a smile. Dean didn't leave until that bus turned the corner.

As Adam watched Dean from the window, he suddenly wished that he was with him or that he took up on his offer. Then again, he really couldn't back out from his mom either. He sighed, and leaned his head on the window. This was far from being fun. This was going to be Hell.

**TBC...**

**A/N: (continued): **Had to add Dean singing Mr. Big's To Be With You. God I love that song. Wish he would sing it on the show. I would be one happy Dean!Girl. There is also an actual pre-story to this fic. I just decided to get this one out of my system first because I'm a sucker for abuse stories. Thats why there is that fourth months time period mentioned earlier.


	2. Meet and Greet

**AU:** Apparently, I can't count. This actually the 4th in my Adam series. I guess I mistook for the 5th because this was suppose to come later. Oh well. Anyway: keep in mind people this is AU so some personalities may seem different but I'm going to keep the Winchester boys as close as possible. BTW: I apologize for lack of updates. I didn't have the net for four days so I really couldn't do anything. Good news is that I have some more chapters ready to post.

**Chapter Two: Meet and Greet:**

Adam slept most of the way. Thank goodness for sleeping pills. He didn't feel like making small talk with the strangers sitting around him especially the older ones. Adam never understood. Didn't these old timers get that it was the 21st Century and that it was okay for a young adult to travel on their own? Besides, from his experience, it was always the ones closer to you that you had to worry about.

It was late by the time Adam got home. Mrs. Milligan was waiting for him at the bus stop. She wasn't alone. He could see that clear enough. He rolled his eyes. Adam followed the others off the bus. He ignored her as she waved to him. He was too busy concentrating on getting his bag. Adam didn't want a repeat of what happened last time he traveled back home. He'd gotten the wrong luggage due to Mrs. M's last boyfriend. He was trying to "help". That Dick actually thought he'd knew what he was doing. They never did though. Mrs. Milligan just brushed off saying that everyone could be replaced. Easy for her to say when it wasn't her shit that got lost.

After collecting his bags, Adam made his way over to his mom who through her arms around him immediately, forgetting the fight they had not too long ago. "Baby, I've missed you!" she declared.

Adam embraced her quickly. Why did moms have to make such a fuss? It was embarrassing. He ignored the awws and those stares from the passer byers. "I missed you too mom." he returned cooly and with a small smile.

"This must be Adam,"

Adam turned to the man beside him. He shivered. This one had a wicked voice. It reminded Adam of those old Italian movies and wondered if this guy was the God Father. He could sure pull it off, in voice, and looks. Dick wore a suit. A black one. Typical.

"Honey, I'd like you to meet someone very special," Mrs. Milligan said. "This is Dr. Al Sharp."

Great, this one was a doctor. He wasn't impressed. He had no reason to be. Still, he played the good son and extended his hand in greeting anyway. "Dr. Sharp."

"Please, call me Al."

"How about Dick?" Adam muttered.

Al glared at him. He heard him. So, when he squeezed his hand, Adam couldn't help but notice how hard of a shake it was. Al was warning him. That was so cute. Adam yanked his hand back.

cleared her throat to help with the tension that was building. "I can see Dean is rubbing off on you."

"Whose Dean?" Al asked as he lead the way out of the bus station.

"Thats my son's half brother."

"Brother," Adam corrected. "And it's none of your business." He told the "good" doctor.

"Adam, enough," Mrs. Milligan demanded. "Dean's a good boy, he is, he's just a little rough around the edges." she paused with some thought. "I'm going to have to talk to him about that mouth of his."

"You could always try to wash it out with soap." joked Dick.

Adam shook his head as he tossed his stuff in the back of his mom's car. He hated it when she pulled that shit. She had no right to talk to him like that. His mom had no idea what Dean has been through. All though, he was sure that their dad filled her in somewhat. However, she needed to back off. He wasn't _lucky _like he was. Dean and Sammy had lost their mom a fire when they were little. It was an accident, something wrong with the wires in the house or so the fire men had said. Dad had only had gotten them out in time. After the fire, dad was different, he was strike with them, beat them like Hell, and that only doubled when he drank. It took him years to cool down. Dean thought it had something to do with him. He wanted to be different with Adam. As far as Adam was concerned, he'd been pretty cool when he was around. He made it when he could. Then he had to bite the dust with that semi accident. So, yeah, Dean was rough around the edges. Thinking of Dean, only made Adam miss his big brother more. Adam was glad when they got home so he could get some sleep. He wasn't tired. He'd caught up on sleep on the bus. He just wanted an excuse to ignore Dick. Dick wouldn't let him go that easy.

"Are you hungry son?" Dick asked him.

"I'm not your son," Adam shot back at him. "And no, I'm not hungry."

"Aw, I bet you are."

What was he doing? Reverse physiology? For Christ's sake he wasn't a little kid. "Night mom," Adam tried to make it to his room, the doctor pulled him back.

"You are hungry," he repeated. "Come on, we'll go out to celebrate your home coming."

"We can just do it tomorrow." Adam replied.

Mrs. Milligan smiled at Adam and nodded. "God, fine. Whatever." he hissed.

"No need to bring God into this." Dick said.

"Can I at least freshen up some?" Adam pleaded with them.

"Sure, don't take too long." his mom called after him as he went for his room again.

As soon as he was in his room, he shut the door, and locked it. Then he pulled out his cell to dial Dean.

Back at Bobby's, Dean had just gotten out of the shower, and ready for bed. He was about to flop down on his bed when his phone rang. He smiled when recognized the ring tone. "Adam! Did you make it?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, barely,"

Dean didn't like the tiredness in his baby brother's voice. "You okay?"

"Mom didn't take long with this one Dean," Adam informed.

"Ooh, how is he?"

"A dick, like the rest of them." said Adam. "This one is creeping the shit out of me man,"he shared.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I have bad vibe with him." Adam tried to explain. "You should hear the way this guy talks Dean. God, its like nails on a chalk board."

"Nice."

"Tell me about it."

"Listen, just let me know if we need to pull rescue mission a'right," Dean offered. "I'll go up there myself if ya need me to."

Adam smiled. "Thanks, I'll give it a few days."

"'Kay, have you seen yer girlfriend yet?" Dean joked.

Adam laughed. "Good night, Dean." he hung up.

Dean laughed himself as he hooked up his phone to the charger and got into bed. He missed Adam too. The place was quiet without him.

"Adam, are you ready?" his mom called a few minutes later.

Thirty minutes later, Dick had them at one of the best restaurants in town. It was one of those fancy joints where Adam could barely pronounce the name of it less alone the food. Dick was apparently a regular here. The owner even came out, and the waitresses all ready knew what he wanted. Dick didn't give him or his mom a chance to order. He knew what his mom would like. Dick tried with him. Adam didn't recognize what was on his plate. He swore he saw it moving. Adam wasn't going to touch that with a ten foot pole.

Seeing the waitresses come and go made Adam think of Denise. She was the main thing that he missed when he went down to see his brothers and his Uncle Bobby. He couldn't wait to see her again. Adam made a mental note that would be the first thing he would do come tomorrow morning. The diner she worked at opened around ten. He would be her first costumer.

Diner went about as smoothly as it could in a situation like this. Mrs. Milligan filled Adam on Dick. He owned his own practice. "He's one of the best," Mrs. M declared. "Just ask anybody."

"I'm sure." Adam replied.

"Well, my patients mean the world to me." he told them. "Now, enough about me. What about you Adam? This is, after all, your home coming."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Hasn't mom gave you everything?" he said as took a sip of his beer. Dick hadn't been happy with his choice of drink. That had been the whole point of it.

"Yes, and she said you dropped out of college."

Adam shot a glare at her. Then returned his focus on Dick. "I didn't drop out. I'm taking a break to help my family."

"How long is this break of yours going to be?" the doctor continued. "You can't waste your life Adam."

Adam laughed. Oh, this one was good.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. M asked her son.

"Nothing," he lied.

"You think wasting around is funny?" Dick asked him. "It's not. You need a good future. I have an idea, after this little 'break' of yours, why don't you come to work with me some. I have a great office."

That made Mrs. Milligan clap with excitement. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"I don't want to be a doctor." he argued. "Can't stand the sight of blood, and needles make me dizzy."

"Really?"

Adam couldn't help but notice a small smile creep up on the man's lips with that piece of information. "Yeah, they freak me out." he made known. "Didn't mom tell you that?" he asked. Now, Adam wondered if his mom was dating a doctor just to spite him because she knew all this. She was the one who raised him for crying out loud.

The funny thing was Adam was actually thinking of taking a coarse in mechanics the next time he got back at Uncle Bobby's. Uncle Bobby was climbing up in years, and he wouldn't be around much longer. Dean was all ready getting the garage. It was stated in Bobby's will. Dean would need help and since Sammy wasn't going to do it, he figured he'd be the next one in line. Wouldn't his mom love that? Then there was the idea of moving in with his brother and uncle. They'd made the offer a long time ago. He just hadn't told his mom yet. After this stunt of hers, he should. Payback was a bitch. He didn't want to cause a scene though. He'd wait until he got settled. If Dick would let him do that.

It was half way through the meal that Mrs. Milligan excused herself to leave her boys alone. They could have some grown up male bonding time. Adam dreaded this part of the whole meet and greet process. Lets see what this Dick was all about. Dick was straight forward.

Adam felt his hand on his leg. What the Hell? It inched up closer than Adam would've liked.

"You seem like a good boy Adam," Dick made known. Dick was leaning in close to him, he could feel his breath on his chin. "I'm sure we be fast friends."

"Get the fuck off me." Adam warned him and pulled his leg out from under him.

Dick just smiled and laughed. He didn't like the sound of that laughter. Adam was thinking about taking Dean up on that rescue mission now. This was going to be a long week.

**TBC... **


	3. Denise

**Chapter Three: Denise: **

Adam had to sneak out of the house. Dick had stayed the night and made his presence known loud enough. Needless to say, Adam didn't sleep much. He had to get out. So, every so quietly he made his way out of his window and reached out for the tree limps that were beside his house. Adam always did love this big tree. It had its perks. He jumped down and went into the direction of Denise's diner. That was one good thing about Whindom, it was so small you could walk everywhere. The best part was she had no idea that he was back much less in town. Adam loved the surprise element.

It was Denise's turn to open up the place. She didn't mind. It gave her time to think. Her thoughts mostly swirled around Adam. He'd always been there in his mind but thanks to his brother Dean that boyfriend/girlfriend teasing was getting to her. Adam would brush him off. The sad thing was, Denise was starting to think she would like the idea. Adam was a good guy. He smart, and the fact that he was cute was just a bonus. She hated when he left. It meant that she was left alone in this one horse town with nothing to do but work. Fun times.

Denise jumped when her cell rang. She didn't have to look at the name or number to see who was on the other line. "Adam." she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," he returned.

Denise had to stop for a minute. He sounded awful close. "Where are you? Is Dean giving you a hard time again?" she asked with a laugh. He usually called when he did. It didn't help anyway, Dean would just grab the phone and then give her a miserable time. He didn't mean nothing by it. It was all in fun. It was just own way of showing that he actually liked you.

"No," he assured her.

Denise shook her head and laughed. "That would be a first then." she said. If she didn't know better it was like he was standing behind her. She hadn't clue.

Adam was behind her. She was so busy she didn't notice him. He was normally fine around her, nothing too weird. Then he felt something odd in his stomach. It felt like butterfly wings, and he couldn't help but notice that his heart beat was a little faster than usual. He would brush this off as nothing and blame it all on Dean. It was that boyfriend/girlfriend teasing. Denise was just a friend. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

Then she turned around and spotted him. She squealed. "ADAM!" Denise jumped on him, nearly knocking him over in the process. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Adam laughed and caught her in his arms. "I was in the neighborhood." he joked.

"You could have called me!"

"I just did." Adam reminded her with a smile.

"I meant a little warning would've been nice." she replied.

Adam had to admit, it was good seeing, and holding her in his arms. He would let her let her linger there longer if she hadn't jumped off him. "And miss that look on your face?" he questioned. "Never!"

"You jerk!" she called him and hit him playfully across the arm for that one.

"Watch it, Sammy might sue you for that." Adam informed.

"Hey, I got permission to hit you and call you a jerk while they're not around remember?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

"Thats you uh?" he returned.

"Yeah,"

"Whatever, you're just a bad influence."

Denise batted her eyelashes innocently. "I am no such thing!" she declared. "I'm an Angel."

That made Adam laugh out loud. "You? Angel. No." he managed between laughs. "Are those devil horns I see?" Adam asked as he reached up for her head to play with her hair. He ruffled with her bangs. "They're holding up your halo." Adam acted like he was straightening something up there. "It's crooked."

Their eyes locked for a second. Denise smiled at him. A few seconds of awkwardness crept in on them. Where had it come from? Denise wondered. There had never been anything awkward about them. She blamed it on her side. It didn't help as he as put a lose strand of her dark hair back behind her ear, his fingers gliding smoothly along her face. Her face began to flush. She was so going to kill Dean for this.

Thankfully, (or not) a costumer came in. "Shoot," Denise said. "Why don't you take a seat Adam. Do you want your usual?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, go ahead so I can get this one." Denise motioned towards Adam's chair and went to serve the other one.

Adam at his meal in peace. Denise would've come by if she had the time. The place got busy quick. The other waitresses came in giving her time to breath a little. She looked wiped. When there were three other waitresses around, she seemed to be the most popular because she did her job. The others liked to take a lot of brakes or yap on their cell phones. The only reason why they weren't canned on the spot was due to relations to the owner. Nieces, Adam recalled.

"Adam, hey," Denise swung by his table. "Do you mind if I shoo you out? We're really busy, and my boss is fussing up a storm back there."

Adam got up. "No problem."

"Thanks, I owe you. You're a life savor." she told him as she quickly went to remove his dishes and cup from the table. So, she could wipe it down.

Adam laughed and pulled out some money. Plus, a tip. Denise shook her head. "Don't even think about it."

"I got it."

"Don't." she argued.

"All right, all right," Adam caved, putting up his hands in surrender. "What time do you get off?"

"Not soon enough." Denise answered him. "Five."

"Want me to come by here to pick you up?"

"That would be great." she answered.

"Excuse me, miss," Denise rolled her eyes. "Give me a minute!" she didn't mean to snap but when you had a dozen people calling out your name, demanding to be served, it got to you. This wouldn't be a problem is the other lazy bitches actually did something.

Adam stepped back. "I'll be here early." Sometimes Denise's boss let her leave early if they weren't too busy by the time he'd come around.

It looked like Adam had some time to kill, a good few hours. He decided to go back home. He would have some peace. Adam could catch up on sleep before picking Denise up. Then that way they could hang out tonight if she was up for it. Adam had a good guess she would be tired as Hell by the time her shift was done.

Adam wasn't sure if he should tell her about Dick's smooth move the other night. He would keep to himself for now. When Adam got home he found a note from his mom saying she would be back late and that dinner was in the fridge. Adam was scared to see what that was. His mom was going through a healthy phase right now. Thats another reason why he liked to go down to Bobby's. They had junk food galore. Dean actually let him have chips and soda for breakfast. If his mom only knew, he'd be six feet under.

Adam made himself comfortable on the sofa to see if anything good was on. He'd just found one of his favorite shows when his cell rang. It wasn't Dean. He smiled when he saw it was Sam. "Sammy!" he greeted into the phone. "How the Hell are you?"

Sam laughed on his line. "Great. Dean called and said you were at home. Just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." he made known. "Dean informed that you had a fight with your mom."

"Its cool." Adam assured.

"You sure?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, it was just over her new boyfriend."

"A new one? All ready? Ouch." he said.

"Speaking of which, how's Jess?"

"Hi Adam!"

Adam laughed when he heard Jessica on Sam's end. "Give me the phone!" Sam told him. "Jess wants to talk to you."

"Put her own." Adam replied. "Hi Jessica."

"Hey kiddo,"

"My brother treating you all right?" Adam asked her playfully. If anyone knew how to treat a girl well, it was Sammy. "You know, because if he's not, I'll totally kick his ass for you."

"That is so adorable!" Jessica cooed with laughter. "You better watch it Adam, you're only a few years younger than I am."

"Hey!" Sam fussed. "He's taken and so are you might I add!"

Adam heard a smooch noise somewhere in the background. Sam must have snuck a kiss. "Dude, seriously. Get a room!"

"He's taken? Did he finally ask Denise out yet?" Jessica asked him. "Well?"

That was it. Adam was really going to kill Dean for that. "No!" Adam told her.

"Aww, you should." Jessica encouraged. "She's adorable."

"Are you done Jess?" Adam teased her.

"Okay, a girl can take a hint. I'll give your brother back to you. Here Sam,"

"I'm back." Sam declared.

"I think I'm just going to kick your ass anyway." Adam threatened.

"You could always try." Sam taunted.

"Are you coming home for Summer vacation Sammy?" Adam asked. "Or are you going to spend it with Jessica?"

"I don't know man, I haven't decided." Sam said. "You know with everything."

"I know," Adam agreed. "I just kind of miss you, thats all." he admitted. He loved Dean, he did but sometimes Dean could be a hand full and Adam felt so small compared to him. He liked it when Sam was home. They double teamed up against Dean. "Don't tell Dean that. You know him and his chick flick moment issues."

"I miss you too." Sam confessed. With everything that was going on, he did miss his brothers. He hated being away sometimes, but he needed school. It wasn't just going to help him, if he could get a good internship with some big law firm, his family wouldn't have to worry about much anymore. School wasn't just an escape. It was a necessity. "Listen buddy, I got to go. Got to get to my next glass."

"I'll let you go then." Adam assured him. "Tell Jess I said bye,"

"Bye Adam!" Jessica heard him.

Adam laughed. "Hey Sammy, asked her to marry you yet?"

"Goodbye Adam," Sam told him.

Adam flipped down his phone. Thats what he got for telling her about Denise. He put away his phone and went back to watching his show. He wasn't sure how long it was before he was knocked out.

Dick came into the Millighan house and found the same note that Adam had. He sighed. It looked like he was alone, or so he thought. Light snoring caught his ear. He went into the living room, and saw Adam's sleeping figure. He smirked. Adam was a tall, lean thing. Adam was clearly Kate's son. He had her beauty that was for sure. He couldn't help but reach other and let one hand touch his leg and let it glide up of those slender hips of Adam's. He tried to imagine how smooth Adam was under his clothes. He didn't look like one of these rough boys that he'd come across so often. It was a very nice change.

At first, Adam thought he was dreaming. It was a nice feeling, because it was Denise he saw. He bolted up when he realized that it wasn't a dream, and it wasn't Denise who was touching him. "What are you doing?" Adam demanded as he kicked the bastard off him.

Dick just laughed. "I was just making sure you weren't dead."

"Sorry to disappoint moron, I was asleep!" Adam jerked up.

"My apologizes."

Adam got up. He looked at the clock. Shit, he cursed to himself. He was going to be late picking up Denise. He brushed past him but Dick grabbed him by the arm. "You won't say anything to your mother will you?"

Adam yanked himself free of his grip, glared him before storming out. Why did he feel dirty all of a sudden?

**TBC...**


	4. Slacker

**Chapter Four: Slacker:**

Bobby watched Dean from the window. The oldest Winchester boy was going into overdrive. He had since the moment that Adam left. Dean wouldn't admit but Bobby could see it written all over his face. It was like Sammy leaving all over again. Once was bad enough but twice was a Hell of a double whammy. True, they would come back. Adam and Sam always did. Still, that didn't make the waiting period any easier for Dean. Bobby decided it was time to call in some reinforcements.

Jimmy Novak came over than less than ten minutes. "Hey Bobby," Dean's best friend greeted him as he entered. "Where is he?"

"He's out back." Bobby answered, shaking his head.

"How's he doing?"

"See fer yerself."

Jimmy came up to the kitchen window. It had one of the better views of the garage. There Dean was working on one Bobby's cars that looked worthless. Dean seemed to be Hellbent to get it repaired. Dean could fix anything. He'd done a heck of a job repairing the Impala after the accident. No one thought that thing could be fixed, leave it to Dean to prove him wrong. It was times like these though, that Jimmy wished there was something that could fix Dean. He would if Dean would let him but Dean was a stubborn sonabitch. It ran in the family. Jimmy sighed before grabbing a couple of beers and heading outside.

"Good luck." Bobby called after him. Jimmy would need it.

"Hey," Jimmy said once he was outside with Dean.

Dean was under the car. Jimmy wasn't sure if he was playing the ignore me card or what. He didn't answer him. Jimmy walked around the old junk. He knew a way to get Dean's attention. He held the beer down so Dean would catch it. It worked.

"Thanks." Dean slid out from under the car to get it.

"I said 'hey', didn't you hear me?" Jimmy asked him as he sat down with him.

"Sorry, some of us aren't slackers." he teased as he popped the top to take a much need long swing.

"I'm not a slacker." Jimmy retorted as he took a sip of his own drink. "I don't do cars like you do."

Dean laughed. "Ya don't _do_ anythin' Jimbo, thats yer problem." Dean motioned his bottle towards him. "Thats why yer a slacker."

Jimmy's face blushed a deep read. He hated it when Dean poked fun of his virginity. It was his choice. He was waiting. Not everybody could be like Dean Winchester: one of the hottest things on two legs. Thinking of Dean that way, again only made him turn redder. He'd lost count how many times that he told himself he wouldn't. Jimmy just gave up counting. He took another swig of his beer.

An awkward silence came between them. Dean didn't have to guess why he was here. If Jimmy wasn't here on his own free will, he guessed Bobby called him over for some company. He really didn't do lonely too well. He missed his brothers. Dean didn't have no body to pick on. Yeah, there was Jimmy, but it just wasn't the same.

He pulled his game face on to assure Jimmy: "I'm 'kay ya know."

Jimmy smirked. Who was this idjit trying to fool? "Yeah, uh-huh,"

"I am." Dean declared.

"If you're so okay, than why are you out here all the time?" Jimmy questioned him worriedly. "Not to mention you haven't called me lately either. I thought you've died or something."

Dean laughed at him. "What am I yer bitch or somethin'?"

Jimmy glared at him that one. "Ass-butt," he called him. "No, you're not my bitch," (all though deep down, Jimmy wouldn't mind if he was or vice versa for that matter). "I'm just saying, I'm here."

"Yer not gonna tell me ya love me are ya?"

Jimmy refrained from answering that question by finishing up his alcohol. After that was done, Jimmy got up. He tried to drag Dean up with him by pulling on his shirt collar. "Come with me." he said. Jimmy wasn't about to let this bastard waste his days out in the garage, no matter how sexy he looked while doing so, Jimmy just wouldn't have it. It wasn't healthy. Besides, Sam was much better at playing emo then he did.

Dean shook his head and tossed the bottle that empty. "I've got work to do."

"It's not like it's goin' anywhere." Jimmy told him.

"Will ya at least let me shower first?" Dean asked of him. He didn't want to go anywhere like this. It was comfortable.

"Don't take too long." Jimmy warned.

"What or yer comin' in after me?" Dean teased him.

"Move it Winchester!" Jimmy pushed him back towards Bobby's.

"'Kay, 'kay!" Dean caved in. "I'm goin'. I'm goin'." Dean had never seen this side of Jimmy before. Jimmy was much like Sam. He was very quiet and reserved. However, when time came to push come to served, he served, and he won. Dean liked it.

"You don't mind if I kidnap him for a little while do you Bobby?" Jimmy asked after they were inside.

Bobby laughed at him like that was a stupid question. "Please, by all means."

"I promise I won't keep him too long." Jim made known.

Jimmy waited down with Bobby while Dean cleaned himself off. As Bobby waiting with Dean's best friend, he couldn't help but wonder when Dean would figure out that his best friend was slowly but surely falling in love with him. Bobby was old, he wasn't stupid. Jimmy thought that no one knew about him. Bobby did. Hell, he'd grown up in the 60s and 70s. He knew a thing or two. Bobby didn't mind, to each their own. As long as the boy was happy, who was he to judge? Not just that, the funny thing was, he would be good for Dean. He just hoped that he would be there the moment that Dean realized what was going on. That would be something to see. It would go down one or two ways. One: Dean would throw punches. Two: Dean would embrace him. Bobby hoped the latter for both their sakes.

It didn't take long for Dean to get ready. "'Kay, master. I'm ready." Dean made his presence known as he peeked his head around the kitchen's entrance. He eyed Jimmy. What was he waiting on an invitation? He was the one who made the invite.

The poor bastard couldn't help but Dean cleaned up good, though Jimmy preferred Dean covered in sweat and grease, but hey that was his opinion. "Yeah, I'm coming." Jimmy hopped out of his seat and followed Dean out the door with Bobby laughing at them the whole way. These two proved to be very entertaining.

"My wheels!" Dean called and motioned towards the Impala.

"What? No way, besides, you don't even know where we're going." Jimmy argued.

"Then ya tell me where we're goin'... Duh." said Dean.

Jimmy crossed his arms and shook his head. "It's called a surprise Dean. If I tell you where we're going then it would ruin it... duh!" he added for mocking purposes.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

"My wheels it is then!" Jimmy declared triumphantly with a grin.

"Gawd... The truck." Dean moaned as he got into Jimmy's old beat up blue truck.

"Hey, watch it!" Jimmy warned him. "Do I diss your baby?"

Dean laughed as he made himself comfortable (well, as comfortable as one could in this heap). "Thats because no one disses my baby." Dean reminded him. "'Sides, ya wouldn't be standin' if ya did."

Jimmy just brushed off Dean's threat as he got behind the wheel and got on the road. At least, they agreed on the same music. Jimmy had on of his Queen tapes (Yeah, Sammy made fun of his tape collection too). He thought that would please Dean a bit. He was surprised when he stuck up his nose.

"Oh come on, what?" Jimmy demanded. "It's Queen."

Dean shook his head. "This ain't Queen," Dean corrected him. "This is Queen + Paul Rodgers."

"Same thing." Jimmy argued.

"Ya jest didn't go there Jimbo. Please, tell me ya didn't." Dean pleaded by putting his hands up.

Paul Rodger's voice had replaced Freddie's vocals in the truck. It sent shivers down his spine. He had nothing against Paul Rodgers. Really, he didn't. He liked the guy, but this was Queen, and Queen just wasn't the same without Freddie. Freddie was gayer than a three dollar bill. Still, he was ten times some kind of awesome.

One of these days, Jimmy would learn when it came to music to shut his pie whole. Well, whenever he was with Dean anyway. Dean might have sucked at school back in the day, music he knew though. To satisfy him, Jimmy reached to turn it off radio.

"What'cha doin'?" Dean demanded.

"I'm turning it off."

"Don't man."

"But you said."

"I know what I said dude, that didn't mean turn it off." Dean replied. "'Sides, I like this song." Dean went to sing "Hammer to Fall" (the new version) along with Paul.

Jimmy smiled and went quiet. He liked to listen to Dean sing. It was one his favorite past times. He mouthed along himself but not interrupt Dean's duet.

Dean laughed. Jimmy was just as bad with singing as Sammy was. Did he always have to provoke these sonabitches? He heat him playfully. "Don't think I don't see ya over there Jimbo. C'mon, sing with me."

"I don't sing." Jimmy reminded him.

"C'mon, I'll be Brian May, and you can be Paul."

"How come you get to be May? Why can't I be Brain and you be Paul?"

Dean smirked. "Cos May is cooler."

"You suck!" Jimmy fussed at him. He only wished. However, he couldn't really deny Dean's request. Dean had that effect on him. So, much against his will, he was Paul and Dean was Brian.

"...Oh every night, and every day

A little piece of you is falling away

But lift your face, the western way, baby

Build your muscles as your body decays

Yeah, toe your line and play their game

Yeah, let the anesthetic cover it all

Till one day they call your name

You know its time for the hammer to fall – yeah..."

By the time the song was over, Dean noticed that Jimmy was pulling into a dirt road that wasn't too far off from Bobby's. It lead deep into the woods. Then a pond came before him, surrounded by nothing by trees. He didn't even know this place was out here. He'd never taking the time to see what was down this road though he'd admit he was always curious. Dean just watched too many scary movies in his day, and if it was one thing he learned it was that one didn't go down a back road. Trouble seemed to be waiting at the end of it. However, this road seemed to be offering a bit of peace, and it was nice.

"Whoa," Dean gushed out. The sky was bluer than he'd ever seen it before, not even a cloud in the sky. No sign of rain. That sky couldn't help but remind him of a pair of familiar set of eyes that was next to him.

Jimmy laughed. Dean and his way of words or lack there of. "What do you think?"

"Jimmy, this is awesome." Dean had to admit as he got out.

Jimmy followed him.

"How did you find this place?" Dean questioned as made his way down to the edge of the land where it met the water.

Jimmy shrugged. "By accident. I got lost."

Dean laughed. "Figures."

"Oh shut up," Jim told him. "Can you enjoy the scenery without being a pain in my ass?"

"I make no promises!" Dean kidded, though he would try. It would be hard.

Dean picked up a flat rock and tossed it over the water. It skipped five times. "Ha!" he said. "Beat that!"

Jimmy picked up one and see if he could. His skipped seven. He smirked at Dean.

"You suck!" Dean returned.

Dean had no idea.

Jimmy just smiled at him. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked him. "I mean, really?"

Dean sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "I'm 'kay," he meant it this time. He did. "I jest, I dunno, jest miss my brothers I guess. I hate it when I'm not 'round." Dean shook his head. "Who else is gonna watch 'em?"

"I'm sure they're both fine." Jimmy assured him with those blue eyes of his.

"I know, I know," Dean said, bending down to pick up a rock to break eye contact with Jimmy. He hated it when he stared into him like that. If anybody could look right through him, it was Jimbo. He wondered if he should tell him about the weird feeling he's been having the last few days about Adam. He was starting to worry. He hadn't called him, and Adam didn't seemed to pleased about going there in the first place.

When Dean threw the second rock it skipped eight. He beat Jimmy that time. Jimmy wouldn't try to beat him again. He brought Dean out here so Dean could enjoy himself, to have a break from it all. If Dean wanted to through rocks, then he would let him. The only reason why he'd done it the first time was because Dean asked him to.

Still, Dean would give Jimmy his due. "Thanks though man, ya'know, fer this." Dean motioned around him. He would make a mental note to come out here more often, either by himself or with his best friend.

"No problem," Jimmy said with a smile.

To avoid anymore chick flick like atmosphere Dean called Jimmy: "Slacker." Which only earned him this from Jimmy: "Ass-Butt."

The two would watch the sun go down in silence before going back to Bobby's. As a reward for Jimmy, this go round he would let him be Paul and he would be May.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Now, don't look at me like that! You really didn't think I would write a story that had Dean it without Cas or Jimmy in it did you? C'mon we all need a good slice of Misha Collins imagery now and then don't we? I think so. Besides, I wanted to try something new and I wanted to see how I liked Jimmy/Dean, and guess what? I totally love it! You have been warned.


	5. Drugs Sex and Violence

**A/N: **Warning: this chapter contains drug usage and implies rape. I don't write smut. However, it is there. I'm sure you guys can read between the lines. And apologize for lack of updates. The plot bunny would not work with me. Then I heard Face Down by Red Jumpsuits and well that helped a lot.

**Chapter Five: Drugs, Sex, and Violence: **

Adam woke up and didn't feel well. He wasn't sure where he'd got it from, maybe the bus way here. The bus carried a lot of people and with loads of people came germs. He coughed a little and tried to get up but decided it was best that he just stay in bed today. At least, this time he had an actual excuse for not going anywhere or if his mom and Dick planned anything he could say no and not feel guilty as hell. He would call Denise though.

"Hey," he greeted groggily into his phone.

"Adam? Is that you?" Denise asked him. "Man, you sound rough."

"Feel it."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I guess you won't be coming by today uh?"

Adam couldn't ignore that disappointment in her voice. It made him smile. He would have to make it up to her. "No," he coughed again.

"All right, well, listen I'll come by and check on you on my lunch break."

"No way De, I'm not getting you sick."

"Let me guess," she began. "Your mom isn't there or her boyfriend?"

"Thank God."

Denise laughed. "Who else do you think is going to take care of you?"

"I can manage." Adam assured as he turned over. The sun was killing his eyes and wasn't helping the head ache that was coming on.

"Spoken like a true Winchester," she teased. "Besides, I'm not having Dean or Sam kicking my ass for not taking care of their little brother."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let them." he assured her.

"Still, I'm coming over later complete with soup and medicine." she declared. "Okay, thank me now, so you can get some sleep."

"Thanks Denise."

"Your welcome." she said.

At her diner, Denise let her boss know a few hours ahead of time so she would know what was going on. She smiled when she got the approval to go. Adam couldn't come to her, she would have to go him. Thinking of Adam, her smile kind of faded when his mom came in. She could remember a time when Mrs. M wasn't that bad of a lady. Since John died she was out of control with the dating game, and she was spending more time with these men then her son. However, Denise stayed friendly to her out of respect for Adam.

"Denise, hi." Kate greeted her son's best friend.

"Hi," Denise said. "Are you going to sit in this morning?"

"Oh no, I'm going to order to go." she said.

Denise took not only her orders but her coworkers as well. It seemed that Kate was doing a work run. "It will only be a few minutes Mrs. M." Denise assured her with a smile.

"Thats fine," Kate said. "Have you heard from my son this morning?"

"Actually," Denise began slowly. She wondered if she should tell her about Adam being sick. Adam would probably kill her. Denise didn't like him by himself though. "I just got off the phone with him."

"Really? Has he got his butt out of that bed yet?"

Denise laughed. "No, he's not feeling too good."

"I was so busy this morning, I had no idea." she declared. "Its not like he tells me these things you know."

Denise kept her mouth shut while her mind told her: _if thats what you want to tell yourself to make you feel better Mrs. M..._ "I'm going to go over on my break to check on him."

"Thats sweet, but you really don't have to." Mrs. M said with a smile. "There are advantages to dating a doctor."

"No, Kate, I mean Mrs. M, I don't mind." Denise tried.

Kate all ready had her phone out. Denise was now kicking herself. She was hoping that Kate would go and not send her boyfriend. Adam was really, really going to kill her. De wondered if she could get over there sooner than later.

"Don't worry about thing," Kate said. "It's all taken care of."

"Orders up!" a cook in the back handed her Mrs. M's food.

"Thanks Denise," Kate replied and handed her the amount of cash that was needed plus some extra for a tip. "Keep the change."

"Your welcome." she waved Mrs. M good bye all the while muttering: "Shit, shit, shit." She would call Adam with a warning.

"You did what?" Adam fussed at her on his end.

"Sorry," she said. "I thought she would go over!"

"Aw, man." he said. "Dammit."

"I'm really, really sorry Adam." Denise said again. "I'm going to try to see if I can't get out a littler earlier."

"No, don't worry about it. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Cut me some slack here, I feel bad." Denise said.

"Then you shouldn't have said anything." Adam retorted. He didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did.

Denise sighed. "I'm still going to come over if you want me to."

"Yeah," was all he managed before telling her good bye and hanging up on her.

"Don't I suck?" Denise asked herself on her end and flipped her phone closed. The day couldn't get any worse. She had no idea.

At his house, Adam was preparing himself for Dick's arrival. Sure enough, he was there, right on time. He was up in his room with that fake smile across his face that Adam would love to smack off if he didn't feel like shit.

"Your mom said you were sick," Dick said. "I'm here to make you all better."

Adam didn't like that low husky tone that suddenly came from the doctor's lips. Adam flinched when he saw Dick pull out one of the longest needles he's ever seen. "Dude, I don't need a shot!"

"This will help the medicine get into your system quicker."

"The fuck it will!" Adam cursed at him, edging up as far up to his bed that he could.

"Just hold still," Dick grabbed his arm and japed the thing into his upper arms.

Adam cried out in pain as the needle went all the way into him. Dick wasn't easy as he yanked the sonabitch out of him either. "What did you put in me?" Adam demanded as his world around him started to spin. Dick was right, it didn't take long for it to get into his system.

Adam tried to fight it off what ever it was but before he knew it he was engulfed by darkness. He would also be taken over by someone else.

Meanwhile, at the diner, Denise tried to call up on Adam as much as she could. The thing was, she couldn't get to him. He wouldn't pick up his damn phone and that just wasn't like him. He could be mad at her as Hell but he would still answer her calls. She got this gut wrenching feeling that something wasn't right. She couldn't stay here anymore. Denise was thankful when her boss let her go early.

When Adam woke up, God only knew how long he was out, he was alone. That was the good thing. The bad thing was that he hurt – everywhere. Inside, and out. He couldn't move without letting winces. He looked down to see there were some dark spots on his body – mostly around his hip area and back.

Where the hell had they come from? They looked like hand prints. Then he remembered the good doctor coming in with that needle filled with whatever it was. Panic started to fill his mind. He tried to tell himself what he was thinking didn't happen. He was the one on the acid trip right now. His disillusion were proven wrong when he looked down at his bed sheets and found blood.

Adam couldn't just stay here. He had to get out of bed to get rid of all this dirty evidence. Who was going to believe him anyway? It wasn't like his mom would listen to him. So, as painful as it was, he forced himself out of bed to toss his sheets in the washer. After that, he hoped in the shower. No one would know what happened to him today. No one, not even his brothers.

He wasn't sure what he was going to tell his mom about the sheets but he would get out some of the older ones in the closet. He remade his bed. Tossed the sheets in the trash before he made his way into the bathroom.

Adam winced as the warm water washed down him. He remained in shower a bit longer than he usually did. By the time he was out and dressed Denise was at his front door.

"Adam, I've been trying to get a hold of you!" she fussed at him. "Why the hell were you doing?"

"I guess I was out," he managed.

She sighed. "Don't do that to me again," she warned him.

"I won't," or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

"So... how mad are you?" Denise questioned him. "I come in peace with an offering." she held up the soup for him and pulled out some medicine in her purse.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm not mad."

Denise sighed with relief. "Good, okay, I can breath again." she teased him. "Feel up to eating something?"

Adam really wasn't in the mode for food right now. "No,"

"You really should," she insisted. "It would help you know."

"Maybe later," he said.

"Okay, okay," she gave in and stuck it in the fridge. "Well, can I see if you have a fever?"

Denise went to reach up to feel his forehead but he jerked back. "Adam, what's wrong?" she asked him. That would be the first time he never let her touch him. The bad feeling that Denise had earlier this day was only deepening with the second. When she caught Adam's eyes with hers thats when she noticed that the light in them were completely gone. There was something seriously wrong here. Denise wasn't the only who felt that.

**TBC...**

**A/N: (continued): **Not one of my favorite chapters... I guess because what I did to Adam here. I gave him one hell of a double whammy.


End file.
